1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers, are widely used, batteries supplying electric power for operating portable electronic devices are being actively developed. A battery is provided as a battery pack with a protective circuit that controls charging and discharging of the battery, and research into a method and apparatus for effectively charging the battery is being conducted.
When battery degradation occurs, a full charge capacity (FCC) of a battery is reduced. When the battery is charged with an electric current having a fixed magnitude, a charging rate (C-rate) of the battery increases and heating of the battery during the charging operation also increases. In addition, a smart charger capable of controlling a magnitude of an output current is also used, but the smart charger includes an additional device for communicating with a battery pack to receive information about a state of the battery and to accurately adjust the magnitude of the electric current. Thus, the price of the charger rises, and there is a compatibility issue.